The present invention relates generally to improved means and methods for optically recording and/or reading data, and more particularly to improved means and methods for providing high density optical recording and reading of data on an optical storage medium.
In recent years considerable effort has been expended to develop improved methods and apparatus for optically recording and reading on a suitable medium because of the unusually high recording density potential offered by optical recording. Examples of various known methods and approaches are revealed in the following references:
______________________________________ U.S. PATENT DOCUMENTS U.S. Pat. No. Date Issued Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 4,216,501 8/5/80 Bell 4,222,071 9/9/80 Bell, et al. 4,232,337 12/4/80 Winslow, et al. 4,243,848 1/6/81 Utsumi 4,243,850 1/6/81 Edwards 4,253,019 2/24/81 Opheij 4,253,734 3/3/81 Komurasaki 4,268,745 5/19/81 Okano ______________________________________ PUBLICATIONS R. A. Bartolini, et al., "Optical Disk Systems Emerge", IEEE Spectrum, August 1978, pp. 20-28. G. C. Kenney, et al., "Optical Disk Replaces 25 Mag Tapes", IEEE Spectrum February 1979, pp. 33-38. K. Bulthuis, et al., "Ten Billion Bits on a Disk", IEEE Spectrum, August 1979, pp. 26-33. A. E. Bell, et al., "Antireflection Structures for Optical Recording", IEEE Journal of Quantum Electronics, Vol. QE14, No. 7, July 1978, pp. 487-495.
The subject matter of these references is to be considered as incorporated herein.